A. Technical Field
An embodiment described herein is an apparatus and method for conducting hot work.
B. Background Art
An embodiment of an apparatus and method for conducting hot work is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,054 to Pregeant, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,361 to Paulsen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,848 to Albarado, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,501 to Albarado, et al., each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.